Chii i will always love you
by yaoi-lover
Summary: I havent finished it but ill make it along the lines of, what happens when Chii Decides to take the day off and will Hideki ever regret hurting her
1. Chii's day out

Chobits

Please R&R but no flames this is my first Chobits FanFiction. I think Chii is very cute Im going to try and make this both a horror and romance but well see.

Disclamer-i do not own chobits or any of it characters...

Chapter one

Hideki and Chii were laying down and the sun was slowly coming up from the window behind them.  
"TIME FOR WAKIE WAKIE EXERSIZS" Sumomo got up and started cheering with a whistle blowing in her mouth. "AHHHHH Sumomo do you have to do it now. Hideki threw a pillow over his head and Chii mimiked "why does Hideki put his pillow over his head" Chii asked. "To try to block out the annoying little..." He replied but didnt finish. He stood up and stretched eyeing Sumom.For a second he stood their looking at her and she looked back at him and the stuck out her toungue. He slowly put his arms down and started chasing after her "AHH scary master help" Sumomo jumped onto Chiis shoulder and Hideki quit chasing her. Hideki pulled off his shirt and scratched his stomach, and Chii without taking off her shirt mimiked. "Chii while im in the shower get ready for work" Hideki told her. Chii nodded and pulled off her pijamas to reveal her panties and white lacy bra. Hideki blushed and headed towards the shower covering himself down their.  
Chii put on a white dress that looked like it was a school uniform and black shoes. She stood up and went to the window and looked down on the street with kids walking to school, she tilted her head and one kid looked up at her. Chii smiled and waved and the kid smiled back and waved back. For a few minutes Chii and Sumomo sat on the ground with her book reading it. Chii put the book to the side and got up again.  
Sumomo looked at her and Chii smiled. The water in the bathroom went off and the two persocom went and stood by the door, Sumomo on her shoulder. Hideki walked out of the bathroom and looked at the two persocoms looking at him. "What" he asked. "Can Chii go outside" Chii asked. Hideki looked suprised and replied "of course you can just dont be late for work" he replied. Chii threw up her hands and jumped up and down "thank you Hidkei" Chii said and walked out the door with Sumom on her shoulder. Hideki ran to the door and called out to the both of them "Sumomo keep an eye on her". Sumomo stood up and saluted "yes sir" she replied and they both left the building.  
Mrs. Hibya was outside sweeping and looked at Chii. "Oh hello Chii were are you going to today" she asked "Hideki said Chii may go outside and play" then she got all serious and said "but Chii must not be late for work.  
Mrs. Hibya laughed and said "well have fun and be careful". Chii ran off and headed down the street. She stood on the corner for a second andlooked around "were does Chii wanna go" she said. Sumomo stood up and said "we should go to the park, according to everyone its very popular" Chii looked at Sumomo and smiled. Sumomo pointed to the left and yelled"LETS GO". 


	2. Were are you?

Disclaimer- I do not own chobits or any of its characters

Chapter 2

Hideki walked down the road next to the road filled with weekend morning traffic. he streatched and says "im so glad its the weekend no more school till monday" he continues to walk and decided to go down another road to take himself to Chii's work. He walkes for about 3 minutes and a huge bakery comes into view. he looks around Chii isnt outside hmm thats strange i wounder if she made it" he continues to the store and goes inside, but still no sign of Chii. "manager Ueda" he called out in panick "manager Ueda". Ueda came out from the back of the store and smile "you guys are here a little late tod-" he was cut off. "Were is Chii"  
he asked in confusion. "I have no clue i told here not to be late for work and i came to say hi but shes not here"  
Hideki practically yelled.Hideki spun around and ran out of the door in panik, she sprinted across the street not caring that every horn honking was directed at him. "CHII" he called out. He stoped and look around not seeing her anywere. He started to freak out and lose control of himself. Again he continued down the street and continued to call out for her. By now ever person was looking at him like he was a mad man "CHII" he called out again. He started toward the bakery again "Its not like her to not listen and disapear like this, she even has Sumomo with her what could have happened"? "Ring...ring...ring" Hidekis phone started ringing and he paused and picked it up from his pocket (if he doesnt have a cell phone well umm i didnt know but in this story he does)  
"Hello" he answered "Hideki" Someones voice came on the other line "Yes" Hideki answered again "Chii just showed up at my store she fine"  
In the backround he heard Chii saying "Manager Ueda Hideki said Chii can go outside and play but I had to come to work"

Hideki breathed a sigh and said "Ok im gonna be right over"  
he hung up his phone and started running towards the Bakery.

When he got their Chii was already outside and passing things out to people. She looked towards Hideki and squelled "Hideki" and ran at him and tackled him, her panties flashing to everyone behind her some people standing thier staring got an evil look from Hideki and walked quickly in the oppisit direction. "Chii were did you go that made you late for work" he said as he picked he up and put her in a kneeling position. "Did Chii make you angry" She said and put her head down to the ground. "No Chii you did ok im just glad your fine" He said and lifted Chiis head. Chii smiled and tackled Hideki one more time. "Ok ok Chii maybe you should get back to work, i have to go to my job to" He said. Chii noded and stood up. "By the way were is Sumomo" He asked. Sumomo climed out of a basket Chii was holding and yawned. "ok ill see you two later then" he said as he walked off to his work.

DarkPersocom: Ok this is where Chapter2 ends, what did you guys think about it? Next chapter i swear will be a little more exciting and i just need to figure out a few things because i totally forgot everything so ill look it up but everyone who reads please put in a review it really helps what i need to work on and what i need to put in.

LazyKitsune:cough needs improvment everywere cough  
DarkP: eyes evily WACK hits in the head

LK: i was kidding...oww 


End file.
